GamKar Ghost Fanfic
by punkcinderella
Summary: John sells Karkat a house. This is his first night. Gamzee's a ghost. I'm not good at summaries sometimes.***swearing, ghosts, that's pretty much it so far. Let me know if you want me to continue!***


"Here it is! Finally, in person, it's the house I've been showing you for months!" John bounces enthusiastically and pokes Karkat's ribs as they step inside.

"Um, okay…" Karkat rubbed the irritated flesh from where John had poked him. As he looked around he realized he really liked the house. He had gotten the basic idea over pictures and blueprints and whatnot, but in person… it was just perfect. It also had this _feeling_ about it that drew him in. An intense magnetic pull that grabbed his attention. He started daydreaming about the architecture, and about who must've been the previous tenant. He shivered, with no obvious cause.

"Okay, so this is the living room. The thingy we're standing in. To your right past the couches is the entryway to the kitchen. Straight in front of us leads to a hallway with a bathroom, and the stairs. Upstairs there are three bedrooms and the biggest bedroom has a built-in bathroom!" John smiles his stupid dorky smile and asks, "Do you like it?"

Karkat was smiling serenely as he looked around. John's question startled him out of his daze and he coughed. He was embarrassed to be caught daydreaming. However, John didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, it's fine." Karkat said gruffly. "It's kind of big for just me, though. Are you completely sure it's in my budget?"

"Yay! Yeah it totally is, I promise! Oh, and about that… whole 'full disclosure' thing…I gotta tell you something."

"Oh, great. What did someone die here or something?! Is that why it's so cheap?"

"WHAT?! How did you know? Well anyways… yes … but that was like, a few years ago!"

"Oh, well…fuck. Okay fine whatever. Don't look a gift house in the…death?"

John giggles and drags Karkat to the couches.

"O…kay…we'll go this way." Karkat tentatively lets John drag him.

"I gotta tell you a story Karkat."

"Um, alright?"

"Okay! So, the old people around here…they say there was once this gang that lurked around this house. They were called…'Juggalos'" John makes a fake-scary face like he's telling a campfire story to children. "And one of the Juggalos lived HERE. They say he died here." He puts on a fake-sad face before his dorky smile returned.

"That was a lame ass story" Karkat rolls his eyes.

"Oh! And it's said that his ghost still floats around the halls! But be careful Karkat…Ghosts can be mean."

"Pfft yeah right. Like I actually believe in some ghost." Karkat shakes off the idea.

"Karkat! Ghosts are totally real!" John yells exasperated. "Fine, well, have fun! Here are your forms." Karkat checks over everything, it seems to be in order. He signs, and John hands him his copy. John smiles again and walks out. For a heterosexual guy he sure walks like a fucking girl, Karkat thought.

Karkat watched John leave. He went out to the car and brought in a few moving boxes to start to get settled. He decided to go walk around his new house for a bit. Saving the master bedroom for last, he took one of his boxes labeled "bed" and went upstairs. He took a quick look around the room, taking it all in. Karkat unpacked his bedding from the box, flopped on his new bed and sprawled out, exhausted.

Gamzee was chillin in the air conditioning vents where it was nice and cool. He likes how his voice echoes all funny through the empty house. He jumps when he hears the front door open. Nobody important ever comes to visit anymore, all Gamzee's friends and family long gone, only realtors show up now. Gamzee is really worried about who will buy his house. He's managed to scare the last three families off. Something about a happy family's laughter echoing these sad empty halls made Gamzee uncomfortable. It just wouldn't do. But now, he's lonely. It's about time he found a roommate. Gamzee debates for a while if he should go see who's come to see the house... he decides for it and floats downstairs, however the front door had just shut so he assumed that visitors had left. He shrugged to himself and floated back up. When he heard another noise, he was confused, and slightly worried. It came from the master bedroom, which is HIS bedroom. Gamzee floated his way to the room and noticed a boy had unpacked some items and now lay on HIS bed. THAT (EVEN THOUGH HE'S A GHOST) STILL SLEEPS ON, DAMNIT!

Karkat gradually fell asleep, exhausted from unpacking.

Gamzee watched the boy on his bed until he noticed the boy's breathing get heavier. Gamzee slowly creeps closer to get a better look at the boy on his bed. Turns out he was a pretty motherfuckin hot motherfucker. He had pale pink cheeks and short soft dark hair. He has a sweet relaxed face when he sleeps, and his eyes have tired dark circles under them. He was short as well, combined with his feminine frame, he looked much younger than he must be. A 14-year-old boy can't very well purchase a house, can he? Gamzee supposes not. And he must have already bought it because he unpacked some things. Gamzee decides he needs to know more about this new friend. He decides to try this technique he mastered while scaring off old tenants, some kind of dream possession, he thinks. Gamzee didn't really want to scare the new boy away, at least not yet. He just had a few questions. Gamzee floats himself onto a face-up position and lowers his "body" into Karkat's.

Inside Karkat's dream he was sitting on a bed. It was somewhat familiar and very comfy, but in his dream world he couldn't quite place where he was. The walls were white and blank, the only things seeming to exist in this dream room were himself, the bed, and the strange figure on the corner of the bed with him. Karkat jumped in surprise and scooted his back against the headboard, bringing his knees to his chest, silent in fear. "Who...who are you? What do you want?"

"Who am I? Who are YOU, motherfucker? Why did you all up and buy my house?" The young male responds smiling. His words were angry, but his tone was concerned.

"I-I…I um…" Karkat looked away and hesitated. "I'm ...actually it doesn't matter! What do you mean YOUR house?" Gamzee just kind of giggled and looked off in the distance. At what, Karkat didn't know, the room was pretty fucking boring. He then gathered up all his courage and balled his fists. He looked the stranger in the eye. "Answer my question! Who are you? And what are you doing here!?"

"Name's Gamzee Makara. And this right here is my room. See this bed? SUPER motherfuckin comfy." Gamzee smiled and readjusts to sit cross-legged.

Karkat examines the bed, in fact, he did remember the bed now, it was his new bed in his new house. "What are you talking about? This is my bed fuckass, I think I would know."

"Look again bro. Your blankets are motherfuckin grey right? You unpacked them just before falling asleep. My blankets are purple bro. These ones under us are purple." Gamzee readjusts again laying on his side with his hand propping his head up facing Karkat. Karkat wishes Gamzee would stay the fuck still.

Karkat thinks that blanket explanation doesn't make any fucking sense, and this clown's logic is as fucked up as his vocabulary.

"But I just moved here so...this is my bed...at least I think. I don't even know where we are. You said I was asleep, am I dreaming?" Karkat had a strange pouty look on his face.

"Mmm..." Gamzee pauses for a long moment. Karkat started growing impatient. "Yes." Gamzee says decidedly. "So... what's your name bro? I all up and told you mine already, it's only fair." he asks.

Karkat isn't sure this "Gamzee" is a real person at all, maybe just a figment of his dream imagination. That would explain why Karkat thought he was so cute.

"My name..." Karkat debates telling him, but if it is just a dream, what's the harm? "My name is Karkat."

"Well Karkat, why did you all up and motherfuckin move into my house?"

Karkat shrugged. "it was about time I got out of the house I guess. I worked summer jobs for a few years, then a real job, saving every penny to just get out. I love my dad, but I needed to do my own thing."

"Man, that's cool bro. My mom must 'a died or left when I was real tiny. I don't think I ever met her. My old man was never really around much and just sent me money for food and stuff whenever. He hired some people to come clean the house sometimes, he paid the bills for me. I kind of raised myself in this big house. I got whatever I wanted, but I didn't ask for much." Gamzee still seems strangely happy even though that sounds incredibly lonely.

"How old are you? Wherever you are." Karkat was confused, he doesn't believe in ghosts so he's trying to understand all he can. Gamzee couldn't be much older than him but he made it sound like he's been completely alone for many years.

"Hmm… that is a good motherfuckin question bro… I suppose I'm somewhere around 20 years old." Gamzee says chuckling a bit.

Karkat thinks that isn't much older than him, at only 19 it's surprising he could even buy a house. His dad did help some though, admittedly. His dad was really understanding and supportive.

Gamzee looks Karkat over a little, a lazy smile on his face. His eyes half closed and glazed over, he looked tired, or high.

Karkat blushed. Goddamnit why did this guy have to stare at him like that? His imaginary dream boy honestly wasn't hard on the eyes, which did NOT help his blushing situation.

"Well…Until we meet again motherfucker." Gamzee laughed a goofy honking laugh, winked, and faded from Karkat's dream.

"Wait!" but it was already too late. Gamzee was already gone. "God damn it!"

Karkat woke up.


End file.
